Patchvillage
by Tsubomi
Summary: Eine ältere FF von mir, die sich mit Annas Gefühlen auseinandersetzt, als Yoh nach Amerika aufbricht, um sich dem zweiten Teil des Schamanen Wettkampfs zu widmen...


_**Hallo Leute!**_

**Dies ist eine kurze Shaman King- Fanfic, die ich vor über vier Jahren geschrieben habe,**

**und die sich mit Annas Gefühlen bezüglich ihrem Verlobten Yoh auseinandersetzt, **

**als er aufbricht, um sich in Amerika dem zweiten Teil des Schamanenkampfes zu widmen...**

_**Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch! eure Tsu- chan! **_

Es war ein kalter, ruhiger Wintertag und eine dicke Schneedecke lag über der Landschaft und dem Ex- Gasthaus En,

in dem sich auch heute wie gewohnt nur 2 Personen, abgesehen von denen das Haus ebenfalls bewohnende Geistern, befanden.

Nur die Besetzung war heute anders als sonst. Normalerweise traf man hier, klopfte man an der Tür, den dunkelhaarigen Jungen

mit den orangen Kopfhörern im Alter von 14, und ein gleichaltriges Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und einem roten Kopftuch an.

Doch seit einer Woche bewohnten dieses Haus nur das besagte Mädchen und zeitweise auch der beste Freund des Jungen.

Ein blonder, für sein Alter viel zu klein geratener Junge stand auf einem Stuhl und war damit beschäftigt, die Flecken von der

Küchentheke mit einem Schwamm wegzuschrubben, die er bei der vorangegangenen Zubereitung des Abendessens verursacht hatte.

Er trug eine buntbefleckte Schürze, die wohl auch irgendwann einmal weiß gewesen sein musste. „Oh- Oh...", bemerkte er, sich selbst

ermahnend beim Anblick des letzten Flecks, der sich immer noch hartnäckig auf der Plattform hielt.

„Anna wird mich umbringen... ich muss dieses Ding da unbedingt wegbekommen...".

Er tauchte den von der Prozedur schon ziemlich mitgenommenen Schwamm erneut in das heiße Wasser in der Spüle und

begann weiter mit aller Kraft auf das Übel einzuschrubben.

Anna hatte ihren Mantel übergezogen und saß auf dem Balkon ihres Zimmers. Sie hielt ein Buch in ihrer Hand, und obwohl ihr Blick

gesenkt war, las sie nicht darin, sondern starrte hinaus in die kühle Nachtluft. Die junge Itako atmete die Luft durch ihren Mund aus und

verfolgte mit den Augen den Dampf, den ihr heisser Atem verursacht hatte, und der sich nun blitzschnell verflüchtigte.

Sie seufzte, aber nur innerlich. Nach außen hin würde sie sich diese Blösse nicht geben, sollte sie auch noch so sicher sein, dass sie

gerade Niemand sah. Gerade mal eine Woche war es her, seitdem sie die Abende alleine hier draußen verbringen musste.

Eine Woche, seitdem Yoh aufgebrochen war, zusammen mit Ryu, Ren und Horo Horo. Warum zum Teufel musste der

Schamanenkampf auch so weit weg fortgeführt werden, jenseits von Japan, auf der anderen Seite des Globus, in Amerika?!

Sie klappte ihr Buch zu, ohne das Lesezeichen zu versetzen. Schließlich hatte sie ja nicht viel weitergelesen... um genau zu sein

überhaupt nicht. Das Buch war nur Ablenkung, nur Fassade, falls Manta oder irgend jemand Anderes hochkam, und sie fragte,

was sie hier machte. Es musste ja keiner wissen, dass sie hier, mehr oder weniger untätig rumsaß und grübelte.

Nein, wenn irgendwer fragte, dann würde das Buch sie entschuldigen, und ihr kühles Image bliebe weiterhin unangetastet.

Sie würde sich keine Sorgen darüber machen, was sich in diesem Augenblick auf der anderen Seite der Erde bei Yoh und den

Anderen abspielte, und alles wäre gut.

Eine dicke Schneeflocke landete sanft auf ihrer linken Hand, die immer noch das Buch festhielt, und es folgten Weitere.

Anna hob den Kopf und schaute in den Himmel, dem fallenden Schnee entgegen. Es war dunkler geworden.

Sie erhob sich und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer. Lesen konnte sie jetzt sowieso nicht mehr.

„Uff... geschafft.", erschöpft wischte Manta sich über die Stirn und begutachtete noch einmal mit prüfendem Blick die Stelle auf der

Küchentheke, auf der bis vor kurzem noch der Fleck gethront hatte. Der Blonde liess das inzwischen nur noch lauwarme, dreckige

Wasser aus der Spüle und stieg vom Stuhl. Er beförderte ihn zurück an seinen Platz, nahm dann die Schürze ab und hing sie an die

vorhergesehene Stelle an der Wand. „So, Zeit zum Tischdecken,", sagte er laut zu sich selbst und begann, das eben Genannte in die

Tat umzusetzen.

Ende- Kapitel 1

Bitte schreibt mir nen Kommi! Dackelblick aufsetz v


End file.
